


Juntos por y para siempre

by CattivaRagazza



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Gen, Spoilers Saga Tártaros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los hermanos se apoyan unos a otros, en todo; y se acompañan, siempre. La idea de que estarían mejor sin ella se vuelve un absurdo bajo esa premisa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juntos por y para siempre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.
> 
> Arvertencias: Spoilers del manga.
> 
> Notas: ¿Puedo amar a Mirajane más de lo que ya lo hago? ¡Sí! ¡Sí puedo! Dios la adoro, más con lo que salió en el último capítulo del manga. Mira es sencillamente genial para mí, es tan buena hermana, es un verdadero amor de hermana mayor. Adoro tanto todo el cariño que se tienen los Strauss, y toda la preocupación que tienen los unos por los otros. Pero yo soy hermana mayor y como tal Mira tiene un lugar privilegiado en mi corazón, la amo tanto ;w;

Había pensado dejarlos atrás, por unos momentos había creído que estarían mejor sin ella, que así serian más felices.

Se había equivocado.

Viéndolos frente a sí no pudo evitar preguntarse en que momentos habían aprendido esa magia, o en que momento habían tomado la decisión de aprenderla sólo por ella. Por y para ella.

Nota sus ojos aguados, el nudo en su garganta y esa molesta presión en su pecho. Mirajane quiere llorar, su corazón necesita hacer físicos de alguna manera los sentimientos que se agrupan en su pecho, toda la felicidad que siente en esos momentos.

Mirajane pensó que estarían mejor sin ella, que sólo debía irse y permitirles así ser felices. Lo pensó. Porque habían tenido que abandonar su pueblo por su culpa, habían tenido que viajar siendo sólo unos niños por su culpa, lo habían perdido todo por su causa. La mayor de las Strauss estaba segura de que sus hermanos debían odiarla, a ella y a su poder, justo como ella misma hacía.

Pero no lo hacían.

En lugar de eso habían aprendido aquella magia sólo para poder continuar a su lado, para hacerla sentir mejor, para hacerla feliz.

Y lo es. Saber que sus hermanos están ahí con ella es todo lo que necesita para ser enormemente feliz, saber que la siguen amando pese a todo es todo lo que Mira necesita para estar dichosa. Tener a sus hermanos a su lado es suficiente, no necesita nada más.

Y es así como el pensamiento de dejarlos y marcharse se vuelve un total absurdo en su mente, una idea que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Y es que si los deja cómo podrá asegurarse de que sean felices, de que estén bien, de que no les pase nada malo. Si no está con ellos no puede protegerlos.

Mirajane detesta su poder, le ha quitado  _casi_  todo, porque para su dicha aún no le quita a sus hermanos.

Lo odia, pero lo aceptará. Y con él los protegerá. De todo y de todos.

Así podrán estar juntos para siempre, como la familia que son.


End file.
